An operator's cab for a machine typically includes a number of controls for operating the working tools on the machine. For example, one known motor grader uses sixteen different control levers to operate the motor grader work tool. Typically motor graders include controls to steer the wheels of the grader, position the blade, and articulate the front frame of the grader, among other operations. The controls extend across the front of the operator's cab for easy access by the operator. Because so many controls are placed in front of the operator, operating cabs are typically confined to a generally square configuration. However, since the operator sits behind the controls, the operator may not have a view of the work tool and/or the front wheels of the motor grader due to the location of the front vertical support bars of the square configuration cabs. Accordingly, during use, to get a proper view of the work tool, an operator may be required to stand or otherwise move within the operator's cab to a position where he has increased visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,982 discloses an operator's cab including a narrow front cab to improve the visibility of an operator controlling a work machine, such as a motor grader. Components such as the front wheels and/or blade of the motor grader may be more visible to the operator compared with cabs with a generally square configuration. However, the control levers that extend across the front of the operator's cab, as used in square configuration cabs in the related art, no longer provide acceptable levels of ingress and egress when applied to narrow front cab configurations. Additionally, the arrangement and bulk associated with control levers in the related art may block visibility to the front wheels and/or blade when applied to narrow front cab configurations, thereby reducing or eliminating visibility benefits associated with the narrow front cab configuration. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved implement valve layout for narrow front cabs using a plurality of control levers.